Lonely in Hell
by PrettyYellow
Summary: What if Blair and Serena never left? What if Chuck didn't get shot? What if Blair moved on, and Chuck couldn't deal with that? What if Chuck no longer wanted to live? How would that affect Blair? Read to find out.


**A/N: Everything has happened except Serena and Blair did not go to Paris and Chuck did not get shot. Characters are a little AU. I own nothing.**

"Blair!" Serena shouted tears streaming from her face. "Please don't!"

Blair stood on the ledge of the roof, wind fiercely blowing through her chocolate curls. This was the same roof two years ago she had convinced Chuck not to jump off.

"_I'M CHUCK BASS! No one cares."_

"_I do. Don't you understand? I'll always be here. I don't want you going anywhere. I couldn't bear it. So whatever you want to do to yourself, please don't do that to me. Please."_

"_I'm sorry." He answered, climbing down._

But this also was the same roof he had jumped from six months ago.

Sleeping with Jenny, using her for the hotel, and all the scheming did more damage to their relationship then either of them could try to repair. Blair decided the only thing left to do was to move on. So, she started the new school year at Columbia, and had pathetic, insecure girls following her every move. She was someone to be respected at Columbia. She even went on a few dates, although she and Cameron never did continue their courtship. Throughout all this Chuck desperately tried to contact her. But she never responded.

Chuck began drinking heavily again and sleeping with numerous women. He stopped showering, and his hotel was slowly going down the drain. He didn't care. He couldn't bare the pain of not having her. His Blair did not love him anymore, and without her he did not want to live. Serena, Lily, and Nate tried to get him to move on too. But they didn't understand. To him it would always be Blair and Chuck, Chuck and Blair. Without Blair there was no reason for him to breathe. So late one night, he went up to the roof, the same roof where his Blair saved his life, and jumped without hesitation.

Blair took his death the hardest. So many words she should have said to him but didn't. So many things they could've done but never will. She began to see Chuck everywhere she went. Every time she closed her eyes, there he was.

"_I was a coward running away again. But everywhere I went, you caught up with me. So I had to come back."_

She cut off all contact with everyone, even Dorota. She dropped out of school, and rarely came out of the house anymore. Her best friend, her only comfort was her porcelain bowl. But even that reminded her of the many times Chuck tried to stop her from her self hurt.

"_You shouldn't do that you know," Chuck warned standing behind her._

"_Do what?" she questioned, facing him._

"_You know what I'm talking about Blair. "Chuck responded irritated. He walked behind her, and flushed the toilet. Then he wet a hand towel, and slowly wiped around her mouth. "You're too beautiful to empty yourself into a porcelain bowl."_

"_You're just saying that," Blair shrugged._

"_No, I mean it." He replied staring intently in her eyes._

Everyone worried about Blair. No one knew how to approach her, afraid they might say something that would send her over the edge. When Eleanor and Cyrus would visit, she would often voice her concerns to Cyrus.

"_She's not eating anymore. She doesn't even come out of this dungeon anymore," Eleanor complained to Cyrus as she stood in Blair's room staring sadly at her daughter._

"_She's going through a hard time. "Cyrus calmly explained. "People grieve the loss of loved ones differently. She'll come around. Just give her time."_

"_It's been six months Cyrus. How much time can she possibly need? I don't know what to do anymore." She sighed. "Lily suggested a therapist she knows. Maybe that'll help."_

"_Just give her a little more time, and if she doesn't get back to normal, we'll try the therapist." Cyrus promised._

"_I hope you're right Cyrus," Eleanor hesitantly agreed. "Now that I realized how much Dorota has done what I should have done for her, I want to make things right. I just want her back."_

"_She'll come back," Cyrus promised, gently pushing her out of Blair's room. "I promise."_

But no one understood. She could never come back to normal. Her heart was six feet under and there was nothing she could do about it. She hadn't realized she was on the roof of Victrola until she was on that same ledge. She smiled faintly at the irony. Victrola was where it all began.

_You know, I got moves.__  
__Really__? Then why don't you get up there?__  
__I'm just saying I have moves.__  
__ Come on, you're ten times hotter than any of those girls.__  
__ I know what you're doing, Bass. You really don't think I'd go up there.__  
__I__know__you won't do it.__  
__Guard my drink_

_When Blair was up there, she felt alive. Maybe the alcohol had gotten to her, but she was carefree, and for the first time in a long time, she felt beautiful.__  
__" Thanks for the lift home"__  
__" You were amazing up there"__  
__(Blair looks at him for a moment, then leans in for a kiss. Their lips touch lightly, before Chuck pulls away)__  
__**"**__ You sure?__" he asked her hesitantly.__  
__(Blair pauses briefly, then kisses him passionately._

And Victrola is where it ended for him, and will end for her.

"What do you care," Blair answered, eyes bloodshot red. "I haven't talked to you in months. Do I even know you?"

"B, you're still my best friend. I never gave up on you." Serena started. "Please don't do this." She had decided to confront Blair in person about her neglect from everyone. The problem was Blair kept herself hidden, rarely venturing out of the Waldorf home. So when today she saw Blair somberly walking down the street, she called her name. Blair only ignored her and it seemed she began to walk quicker to her unknown destination. Serena followed her and that is how she found her on the roof.

"I should have forgiven him," Blair replied. "But no, I had to prove a point. I had to make him hurt. He's dead because of me!"

"No, Blair. Chuck was in a bad state of mind, and there was nothing you could do." Serena attempted to explain. "Please come down."

"And come back to what Serena? You have your perfect life parading around the city without a care in the world, my parents are in France, Dorota has her new life, and Chuck…Chuck is gone. I have nothing anymore."

"You have me, Blair." Serena pleaded. "Now please come down here, and we can talk about this." The blonde stretched her hand out.

Blair slowly gazed at the blonde. The only thing she could see was him and if this was the only way she could see him again, then so be it.

"There is nothing to talk about Serena," Blair returned her gaze over the ledge.

"Chuck wouldn't want this Blair," Serena warned. "Suicide automatically sends you to hell. You don't want to suffer like he is Blair. Just please come down."

"_I love you, Chuck Bass." She thought to herself. She edged closer to the edge. "I love you too," she heard him say. _

Blair scoffed, wondering to herself when Serena became so religious. "At least we won't be lonely in hell." With those final words, she jumped hoping to see Chuck again. Even if it was in hell.


End file.
